Veruca Salt
Veruca Salt is a fictional character from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. She is the second golden ticket winner, she is a spoiled brat. Background Appearance In the 1971 adaptation, she has brown hair, she wears a red dress, white tights and black Mary-Jane shoes. In the 2005 adaptation, she has brown curly hair, she wears a fur coat, light pink dress, black double strap Mary-Jane shoes, white tights with pink dots, and holding a light pink purse. Personality Veruca is spoiled, mean, arrogant, callous. She is fiercely demanding towards her father, she had bad temper. Appearances Live-action productions 1971 adaptation film Veruca is first seen in her father's office waiting impatiently for the the golden ticket while her father's staff unwrap several Wonka bars looking for the golden ticket. Mr. Salt pleads with her to give him time and his staff has been working for five days straight from dawn to dusk. Veruca responds in a angry tone "Make them, work nights! with no luck she complains that they're not trying and thinks they're jealous of her. Veruca angrily tells off her father that he never gives her anything she wants and she will not go to school until the ticket is found. Until one of the staff workers found a golden ticket , Veruca grabs the ticket and she ecstatically yells out that she's got the golden ticket then Slugworth whispered in Veruca's ear. Veruca is next seen with her father outside of Willy Wonka's factory she tells him that she wants to go in first before anybody else and Mr. Salt replied "Anything you say, sweetheart." Veruca goes first and introduces herself to Willy Wonka handing the ticket to him. Willy Wonka compliments how pretty her mink coat is and she proudly replied that she's three other mink coats at home. Then they call come into Wonka's factory and take off their coats Veruca reacts seeing the hand coat hanger grab her coat. Then Veruca goes to the contract as her father attempts to tell Wonka that Veruca doesn't sign the contract. She angrily tells him that she wants to go in and her father says that he's only trying to help her but shoved him. Then she grabbed the pen from Violet and she retorts to her father that he's always making things difficult and signs the contract then gives the pen to Mike Teavee. Veruca impatiently said "Let's go in, come on!" and Wonka tells her that everything has to be in order. Veruca goes into the dead end hallway as they all crowd in and Veruca yells "Let me out or I'll scream!' Veruca comes into the chocolate room as the others come in she stares in awe. As Wonka sing Pure Imagination Veruca push and shoves with Violet. As they all eat candy Veruca breaks the watermelon- sized chocolate egg and eats the chocolate. When Wonka explained that the river is chocolate much to Veruca's surprise. She among with the others that the workers are Oompa-Loompas. So Veruca demands to her father that she wants an Oompa-Loompa and her father tells her he'll get her one before the day's out. Veruca whined that she want's Oompa Loompa now which annoys Violet and she yells "Can it you nit!" Veruca glares at Violet for insulting her. Veruca looks on as Augustus goes into the pipe after he falls in the chocolate river. After they all go onto the Wonkatania she initially enjoys the boat ride she tells her father that she wants a boat like this, much to Grandpa Joe's annoyance. However they went into the tunnel as the ride starts to get scary. So Veruca couldn't take it anymore so she cried "Make him stop Daddy!" Then they arrive at the inventing room as they get off the boat Veruca tells her father that she doesn't want a boat like this and Mr. Salt nods in agreement. In the inventing room Wonka tells her that time is a precious thing never waste it then he throws an alarm clock in the cauldron. Veruca tells Charlie Bucket that Wonka is absolutely bonkers and Charlie replied that it's not bad. When Mr Beauregarde tries to look into the Everlasting Gobstopper machine Veruca is startled when the buzzer goes off. Veruca excitedly says that she wants an everlasting gobstopper and so does Violet and Mike. So Wonka tells them to keep the gobstoppers to themselves and never show it to another person. Veruca crossed her fingers and she among with the others agreed with Wonka. Veruca complained that Violet has two gobstoppers and wants another one so Violet yells "Stop squawking you twit!" and Veruca glares at her much to Wonka's annoyance so he tells them that one is enough for everybody. Veruca looks on as Violet becomes a blueberry after she disobeyed Wonka. After Violet gets sent to the juicing room, Veruca and the others go to the lickable wallpaper that tastes like fruit. Veruca remarks to Wonka who ever heard of a snozzberry and Wonka grabbed her chin by saying "We are the music-makers and we are the dreamers of the dream. Then Wonka takes them to the bubble room that makes fizzy lifting drinks. Veruca looks up to the ceiling seeing how high it is so she among with Mike beg Wonka to let them try a drink but Wonka wouldn't let them because they'll be children floating all over the place. Then at the geese egg room Veruca tells her that she wants a goose much to Charlie's annoyance. Wonka tells Mr. Salt and Veruca that the geese are not for sale. Then Veruca sings "I want it now!" she throws a tantrum as the Oompa Loompas attempt to control she goes down the garbage chute due to being a bad egg. She wasn't seen again afterwards but she was mentioned by Charlie. 2005 adaptation film Animated productions ''Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory 2013 musical In this version, she is renamed Verushka Saltinsky, and is from Russia. She has a totally different song, which mentions her wanting to take over North Korea. Video game adaptation Relationships Quotes :about Violet Beauregarde having two Everlastng Gobstoppers'' "Hey, she's got two! I want another one!" :Charlie Bucket about Willy Wonka "He's absolutely bonkers." Gallery Trivia Category:Non-WarnerMedia characters Category:Kids Category:English characters Category:European characters Category:Willy Wonka characters Category:Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory Category:Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Category:Females Category:Live-action characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Acquired Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters by Roald Dahl Category:Charlie and the Chocolate Factory characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Willy Wonka Category:Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:British characters Category:Russian characters